Here thar be monsters
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Here thar be monsters... let's analyse their thought processes! Oneshot. Dr Reid goes to London for his latest case paper. Warnings: OOC, AU, slash, lemons! bestiality, course language, rated M. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.


All the lights in the office were out. Everything was quiet. This couldn't be good. It usually wasn't when things like this happened.

Spencer Reid was coming into the BAU that night because of an unusual call from Morgan. It was short and ambiguous. It worried him now that he saw – or rather, didn't see – the entire floor in darkness. He pulled out his gun, setting his briefcase down, and stalked around, looking for any signs of trouble. Which was hard without the light. He bumped his knee on a desk and almost tripped over a trash basket. Mentally grumbling about people who change things at inconvenient times, he made his way to Hotch's office, hoping to whatever powers were out there that he wouldn't find his colleagues' bodies floating in their own blood. _I've worked here too long…_ he grimaced at the horrific mental picture his brilliant mind came up with as he gently pushed the door open.

He couldn't see anything. But, he couldn't smell blood, so that was a good thing. _Unless they've been suffocated…_ he shook his head, trying to get the morbid thoughts to leave.

Suddenly, the light was turned on, and a chorus of "SURPRISE!" was shouted by several voices. He raised his gun, ready to shoot, before he realised what was going on. There was a large banner hung along the back wall, where Hotch's desk had been pushed. It read "Good Reiddance!" His team was holding a surprise party for him. He'd never been so relieved in all his life! _You bastards!_ He laughed nervously, lowering his gun. "Uh… hi guys." He didn't know what to say in situations like this. He felt awkward all of a sudden.

"Reid! Put the gun away, kid." Morgan made his way over, a plastic wine cup in his hand. "Here, drink this," he handed over the alcohol, chuckling at his paranoid colleague. "We just wanted to wish you farewell… and all that. We're gonna miss you, ya know." He clapped Spencer on the back, almost making him spill his untouched drink.

"I'm only going away for four weeks. It's just some research for my paper," he mumbled, embarrassed. He didn't like people making a fuss about him. He hid his face by taking a sip of the boxed wine in a plastic cup. _Nice to see they went all out…_ he immediately felt bad about that thought. _It really is nice of them to think of me like this… _he smiled warmly at them all.

"Thanks guys. It's really nice of you to go to all this trouble for me. I'll miss you all, too." He lifted the rest of his drink in a toast to them.

"Right, now that that's all done with… party time!" Garcia turned on the loud, bass-y music and commenced the evening's dancing. "Morgan, get your fine, toned arse over here!" she hauled him away by the front of his shirt and began one of the most disturbing, gyrating, hilarious dances Spencer had ever seen. He always marvelled at how those two could be so comfortable with each other. He wished he had someone like that.

He turned his attention to Hotch, who was making his way over to him. He looked slightly less serious than usual. He was enjoying the festive atmosphere, Spencer assumed. He smiled when his boss reached him.

"Reid," Aaron greeted, nodding.

"Hotch," he returned.

"I hope you have a good time in England. I know it's just for research, but there's no reason for you not to enjoy it as well."

"I'm interviewing the victims of a serial child-killer. Well… the ones who managed to escape. There have only been a few reported survivors, so I'm really lucky.

"These people haven't managed to find this guy. Even after forty years. They're still having trouble with him. Apparently, once every few months or so, a child's body will show up. What's bizarre is--" Hotch cut him off.

"Reid. Tonight is a night to take a break from all that. I think we all need this. Try to enjoy your last night here?" He gave a rare smile – a small up-turning of his lips, but a smile nonetheless.

"Sorry," Spencer blushed. He was actually really excited about this. _And what does that say about me, huh?_ He shook the thought out of his mind and went to talk to AJ.

**

It was four o'clock in the morning. He did not want to be up at this time. It wasn't even light out. Spencer groaned, pushing his covers away, determined to actually get up on time and make the flight to London. _Well, with a layover in Hong Kong for six hours…_ he grimaced. He didn't want to spend six hours in a country whose language he didn't speak. _I should learn Cantonese or Mandarin… maybe both. _He shrugged, wondering when he'd ever really need it. _Maybe if there's a murder in China Town…_ groaning at his random, pre-coffee thoughts, he made his way to the bathroom. He figured a shower was a good way to start the day. That and a large coffee. Make that several large coffees.

He felt refreshed as soon as the water hit his face. God, he loved to be clean. In every way. Scrubbing his face, he willed his Dilaudid-related thoughts out of his head.

Five minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, feeling much better about being awake before the sun rose. _Now all I need is coffee and a bagel and I can get going._

**

The airport was pretty much empty. Spencer preferred it this way. He wasn't really in the mood for all the noise of a busy airport. All he wanted to do was get on the plane and sleep for a while. He wished he'd taken the offer from the BAU and gone through them for the flight. But he didn't. Now he'd have to sit in a coach seat and eat a packet of peanuts that tasted like the packaging. _For a genius, you're really not that smart._ He sighed, taking a sip of his third coffee of the morning. His flight wasn't until six-thirty. He'd had to be there by five due to flight protocol.

As much as he was of a fan of protocol as the next man, Spencer didn't fancy being up _before the sun._ If only he didn't have a conscience about using the BAU's plane for something that didn't really have anything to do with his job. _Ok, it kinda does. I mean, I analyse criminal minds for a living… but this is a paper I'm writing for completely unrelated purposes._ If only he didn't have that pesky conscience. _But then I'd probably end up like the people I chase around every day._ Sighing again, he wished his mind could make time move faster. But he hadn't yet figured out how to master that kind of thing. _It's only a matter of time…_ he mused jokingly.

Finally, his flight was called. He'd finished his coffee fifteen minutes ago, deciding that three in two hours probably wasn't good for his health. So, ignoring temptation, he read a book while he waited.

_I'm glad I brought more than one book._ He put the novella away, slightly disappointed in the ending. He really needed to put an end to his paper-back romance novel addiction. It was a silly thing to have, considering his job and intellectual status, but he actually really liked them. Not that he would _ever_ tell anyone.

***

Remus paced the hearth in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He wasn't so sure of his decision anymore. He didn't know what he was thinking when he signed up for this. _Idiot! What the hell were you thinking!_ He ran his hands through his hair, wondering if he could get out of this somehow. _I could fake my own death…_ snorting at the ludicrous idea, he resigned himself to the fact that he was helping a Muggle investigation into the latest victims of Fenrir Greyback.

He wished he had the excuse of being drunk for this decision, but he didn't. At the time, he thought it was a good idea. But now, he had to pick a Dr. Spencer Reid up from Heathrow Airport and answer any and all questions about his experience as a surviving victim of Fenrir Greyback. But he couldn't tell them he knew who it was, or what it actually meant to be a survivor. And that's what he was worried about. _Fucking lycanthropy! _Sometimes he _really_ hated his condition. He always hated it, but it was situations like this that made him want to just _hit_ something.

He had to go get the stuffy old doctor from the airport in a few hours. Well, he assumed it was a stuffy old man. He'd written several academic papers, apparently. And he worked for the FBI. So, he assumed it was some boring old man out to catch as many baddies as he could before he died. Remus sighed. _That's not fair of me. He's just trying to do his job._ He flopped down on the couch, waiting for the time to get ready to leave to come. He wished he had something to do with his spare time. Someone to spend it with.

**

Spencer was glad his layover hadn't been too stressful. He'd taken the chance to stretch his legs, empty his bladder and fill his stomach. He'd stuck to packet food – Hershey's chocolate – to prevent anything happening to his immune system. He'd even managed to find some cheap novels that were printed in English. Before he knew it, he was back on a plane, heading for London. He started to feel more excited, the closer he got. He really hoped he could give some insight into this case.

The victims appeared, at first, to have been mauled by a large animal. But there was always evidence showing human presence. Always of the same person. They had DNA samples from every crime scene within the last decade. The only thing missing was the perpetrator.

Deciding to lose himself in another novella, Spencer pushed the case aside for the remainder of the flight, instead focussing on Elizabetha's sordid affair with her stable boy, Armand.

***

"Shit!" Remus cursed his ill-timed nap. "Shit, shit, shit!" he drove as fast as the speed limit allowed, hoping Reid's flight was delayed. While he was feeling sorry for himself, he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He'd only woken up half an hour before he had to be at the airport. And he'd still been in his pyjamas.

Wishing he could just apparate to the bloody building, he cursed the cab drivers and other Muggles on the road, blocking his way.

Finally, _finally_, he made it. Only twenty minutes late. For the millionth time, he hoped Reid's flight was delayed. Soon, he made it to an information desk, hoping someone would be able to help him find Dr. Reid.

**

He'd been waiting for nearly half an hour, now. He wasn't happy. He was stuck in a strange country, he didn't know anyone here, and the person who was supposed to pick him up was _twenty-five minutes late!_ He tapped his foot impatiently, as he looked around, hoping to see someone that looked apologetic, frantic or at least like they were looking for someone.

At last, something happened. His name was called, asking him to meet someone at the information desk near his gate. _About time!_ He picked up his carry-on and grabbed his larger bag, thankful it was one with wheels. Finally, he was getting somewhere!

**

Remus didn't know how he'd make it up to the doctor for being so late. He was usually very punctual, himself. He kept his eye on the crowd, hoping to see someone who looked as though they could be Dr. Spencer Reid.

Several older men walked straight past the information desk, meeting with loved ones or business associates. He saw a young man with a large bag trailing behind him approach the desk. The only person to approach the desk.

_This kid must be brilliant. He's so young!_ Making his way over to the young man who'd just been pointed in his own direction, Remus smiled warmly, apologetically.

"Dr. Reid? I'm Remus Lupin. I am very sorry I kept you waiting." He held out his hand, hoping he wasn't in too much trouble.

*

Spencer looked at the slightly older-looking man who offered him his hand. He had a kind, scarred, but handsome face, framed by sandy blonde hair. His eyes were a deep blue, filled with warmth. Spencer's knees suddenly buckled. He shook the offered hand, giving his own, nervous smile.

"Please, Mr Lupin, call me Spencer." He received a nod in return, but no invitation for familiarity. _Interesting._ He made the note, pushing it away for now, to analyse later.

He was led to the man's car in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just… silent. With Mr Lupin's help, he hauled his bags into the boot, relieved he could finally get rid of their weight.

*

Remus swallowed nervously. This Dr Spencer Reid was _not_ what he was expecting. He was young, polite… obviously intelligent and _gorgeous… wait. No. Muggle and American and very much not interested in an old, British Wizard… Werewolf. _He sighed, opening the door for his new acquaintance. He didn't know why he'd volunteered to pick the kid up. Another mysterious decision on his part. _Was I under some kind of spell? Imperius? No… I'm just an idiot. A royal idiot._

Once they were settled, he started the ignition, hoping the ride to the hotel wouldn't be filled with awkward small talk. He _hoped_ Spencer was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"So," began the unfairly-attractive young man, "I'm kinda jet-lagged, but I was hoping I could interview you sometime tomorrow evening?" He wrung his hands, obviously nervous. Remus could smell the nerves coming off him in waves. It was delicious. _Bad Remus!_ He ran a hand through his hair, not really wanting to go through with any of this.

"Uh… sure. I'll meet with you tomorrow. How's seven? We can have tea." He winced slightly, wishing he could just bite his own tongue off. He kept accidentally volunteering himself for things he didn't really want to do. He just _knew_ something bad was going to come out of all this.

"Great! Uh, any suggestions where? I've never been to London before." He gave another nervous smile. _He's an adorable kid._ Remus could have bashed his head against the steering wheel. _What's gotten into me!_ He settled for biting the inside of his cheek before answering.

"Uh, I'll pick you up, shall I? We can… go to a café if you like. The city is beautiful at night. I'm sure you'll love it." He wanted to die. _Why, mouth, why? Why do you forsake me so?_

*

Remus Lupin was an amusing, enigmatic individual, Spencer decided. He was shy, had low self-esteem and obviously didn't want to be there, but had volunteered anyway. His body language told Spencer all he needed to know about the kind man. He found himself being quite charmed by him. He reminded Spencer a little of himself. He hoped he could help Lupin find some form of closure.

"That sounds great, Mr Lupin. Seven is perfect. I hope I'm not too much of an inconvenience for you." He watched the emotions pass over Lupin's face. Nervousness, guilt, sadness, resignation. Not an odd combination for someone with his past. Spencer made another mental note, hoping he could gain more from this man about the case.

He had a feeling Remus Lupin knew more than he'd told anyone. He remembered the man's file. It was brief. It had all his personal details listed, such as date of birth, blood type and address, et cetera, but his statements were short and sometimes ambiguous on the circumstances, or the details of exactly what had happened. Admittedly, his encounter with the un-sub was a long time ago, but Spencer suspected Lupin remembered a lot more than what he'd told the police.

**

Remus pulled up outside the hotel. He felt guilty for being glad to be rid of Spencer for the time being. He needed some time to process his feelings. Something about this kid got to him. And not in a bad way. Well, it was bad, but only because he was much older. And a Wizard… and a Werewolf. All of the same old reasons came to mind. The same reasons he gave himself every time he was even remotely attracted to another person in any way. He didn't want to risk hurting them.

He helped Spencer with his bags, escorting him into the building, to the reception.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Reid," the young man told the bored-looking woman.

"One moment," she sounded as bored as she looked. After a couple of seconds of typing and clicking, she found him. "Your room has been booked to someone else. You were more than twenty minutes late. As per our policy, if we do not receive notice of delay, your room is then booked to someone else. We're very busy. All year." She turned back to her paperwork, obviously dismissing him.

Spencer turned around, looking a little dejected. Remus was beside himself at the woman's rudeness. He strode up to the desk, ringing the bell, just to annoy her.

"Excuse me," he glared, "you surely have another room. Perhaps someone else has been delayed without telling you. My friend here is very tired. He's just come off of a long flight and I'm sure he would appreciate your cooperation in finding him lodgings at least for the night." A growl slipped and he could just feel the wolf clawing to the surface. _This woman is positively repulsive!_ He narrowed his eyes, daring her to cause a problem.

"Er… I'll see what I can do, shall I?"

"Yes, you do that." He smirked, allowing himself to gain a little bit of pleasure from this experience. She typed and clicked as fast as she could, intimidated by the man in front of her.

*

Spencer was impressed. It seemed Lupin wasn't always shy. Not when it came to helping and/or defending someone else in need. Spencer was grateful for his help. And a little intimidated by the growl he heard coming from the man's throat. His knees buckled again. He had to tighten his grip on the large suitcase to keep from collapsing to the floor. _It must be the jet lag_, he decided.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we have no openings until tomorrow afternoon when another guest checks out. That's the only available room for the next week." She looked a little frightened.

"That will be fine. Dr Reid will return here tomorrow. What time is he to check in?"

"T-twelve PM," she squeaked.

"Good day, Madame, we will see you again tomorrow afternoon at twelve." He turned to face Spencer, giving him a warm smile. "There you go, Dr Reid. You have your room. I'm sure we can find somewhere else for you to stay for the night." He picked up the large suitcase easily, walking away. He seemed to have a more confident gait now, Spencer noticed. _Who is this guy?_ He smiled weakly, following Lupin to the car.

"Thanks," he said, once he caught up.

"Oh, never mind. She was quite awful, wasn't she?" He hefted the bag back into the boot. "Tell you what, since this is all my fault, you can save your money and stay in my guest room for the night."

"Uh," Spencer didn't know if this was a good idea. He didn't know this man. He was a victim of a violent crime and was emotionally unstable. He knew victims could turn out to be just as bad, if not worse, than the people who harmed them. He looked again at Lupin's face, seeing the warmth in his lopsided smile, in his bright eyes. He could trust him. And, if he couldn't… he had a gun. "Sure," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. Again." He got into the car, wondering what on earth he was getting himself into.

*

Remus swallowed. He hadn't had a house guest in a long time. Even Harry hadn't been able to visit in a while. He hoped he hadn't left anything magical laying around… and he _really_ hoped there wasn't too much dust covering everything. He hadn't exactly been keeping up with the chores for the past… month. It was a miracle he made himself do the dishes and laundry. _At least the Elf heads and Walburga's portrait aren't there anymore._ He smiled, remembering the day Sirius finally managed to get rid of all the creepy mounted heads and the vile portrait of his mother. The grin on his best friend's face had been so full of joy. It was the day the Ministry had officially cleared his name, giving him his freedom. He wished Sirius would come back from his holiday/business trip in Australia soon. He missed him. But he wouldn't keep his friend from being happy. God knew, he deserved it after Azkaban. After the war.

"Mr Lupin?" He was pulled from his memories by a tentative voice to his left. He blinked, bringing his mind to the present. He turned slowly to look at his passenger. "Uh, is this your house?" He looked to the front, noticing he'd pulled into the new driveway of Grimmauld Place without realising it. He nodded, turning off the ignition, taking off his seat belt.

"Yeah, this is… my house." He never felt comfortable saying that. This was Sirius' house. Well, it was legally half his. The Animagus had gone behind his back and put his name on the deed. _Sneaky bastard…_ He smiled absently, as he retrieved Spencer's bag from the back.

"This is a nice home you have," Spencer complimented as he walked into the front hall.

"Thanks," he didn't know what else to say. He couldn't very well give a history on the house, could he? He didn't know enough about the Muggle culture of the surrounding township to create a lie. As far as he could tell, Dr Reid was a _very_ intelligent man and probably already knew enough to be able to call him on his lie. He picked the suitcase up again, bringing it upstairs to the first guest room. It was the room Harry and Ron used to stay in during the summers of the war. He had a sense of nostalgia, just standing in the doorway. He looked around, hoping nothing magical was in there.

There was nothing that he could see. It was quite bare, now. It had two single beds on opposite sides, a desk and a bedside table next to each bed. The window was closed, its curtains drawn. A thin layer of dust covered everything. He blushed, hoping his guest wasn't too offended.

"I… don't entertain a lot," he explained, showing Spencer into the room.

"It's ok. This is a nice room," Spencer gave a reassuring smile, setting his carry-on bag beside the bed.

"Where would you like this?" Remus lifted the bag slightly, showing what he meant.

"Er, just next to one of the beds, please." He had a curious look on his face.

"What?"

"You know… it has wheels." He looked amused, now.

"Oh." Remus had nothing to say to that.

"Isn't that heavy? I can hardly drag it, let alone _lift_ it." He raised an eyebrow.

Remus swallowed nervously. _You idiot, Lupin!_ He gently sat the bag down, next to the nearest bed, trying to come up with something.

"Uh… I work out?" _Brilliant. Really. I bet you could win some kind of award for your acting skills._ He shrugged, walking over to the window. Opening the curtains, he got a face full of dust. He coughed as he opened the window, letting in some fresh air. "Sorry about that. I guess it's been longer than I thought." He walked back over to Spencer at the door. "I'll get you some fresh linens. These are fit to be chucked out, I think." Another nervous smile, and he walked down the hall, retrieving a nice set of white cotton sheets and a thick comforter. It _was_ winter.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to impose." Spencer hadn't moved from his place near the door. He seemed to be a little nervous, himself.

"No, no. No problems." Remus went about making the bed, hoping his guest was tired enough to retire as soon as he left the room. "Uh, if you like, dinner will be ready in an hour, I guess. It's not much. Just some soup and bread. I wasn't really expecting anyone. We can order out if you--" Spencer held up a hand to cut him off.

"Soup is fine. I just uh," he paused, looking a little embarrassed. "Could I use your bathroom?" Now Remus blushed. _Of course he'd need the bathroom! God, Lupin, you're thick._

"Of course. It's the third door on the right. I'll just finish up here, then, shall I?" He tucked the sheets under the mattress as he spoke.

*

Spencer found the bathroom. He noted how clean it was. It was white all over with gold-gilt taps and faucets. The shower had a glass door rather than a curtain, and the bath was large, deep and built-in. It was like a small pool, really. The mirror above the vanity was also large and ornate, with a gold-gilt frame of intricately entwined vines and leaves. It was quite beautiful. There was no toilet, though. He chuckled, remembering Brits had different words for things than Americans.

He looked in the next door, finding the toilet. He was relieved. Not only did he really have to go, but he didn't want to snoop around just to find the toilet.

It was just as clean as the bathroom. The walls and floor-tiles were pristinely white, as was the porcelain and plastic of the actual 'loo', as the English called it. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

*

Just as he finished placing the last pillow on the bed, Spencer returned. Remus smoothed out a few wrinkles before straightening and turning to face his guest.

"I'll let you get organised. Uh… I'll put a towel in the bathroom for you, so you can wash before tea. You must want a shower after the long flight." He'd assumed the kid had found the toilet alright. He just remembered his mistake after Spencer left. He was used to using his ensuite on the third floor. "I'll call you for dinner."

"Sure, thanks."

**

_God, it's been a long evening. As boring as it's been… I'm exhausted._ Remus stirred his soup as it boiled on the stove. He tapped it with his wand, making the flavours of the vegetables and herbs mix, creating a nice aroma. He added the browned steak chunks, hoping he had enough for his guest as well. _Well, it's only one night. I'm sure I can give him a larger serving than myself, and live. _He turned the heat down a little, with a flick of his wand before tasting. _Another five minutes, I think._ He set about fixing the table. He decided against candles. _It's not a date, Lupin,_ he chided himself.

He checked the soup once more before heading up the stairs to inform his guest that dinner was ready.

He knocked on the door to the guest room, receiving no answer. He then made his way to the bathroom. He was now thankful for Molly Weasley's cleaning charm from the house's Order days. It kept the bathrooms in pristine condition.

Just as he was about to knock on the bathroom door, it opened; revealing a still-slightly-damp Dr Spencer Reid, dressed in only a towel around his waist. Remus felt the blood rush to his face as he automatically took in the exposed flesh before him. His mouth suddenly watered at the sight. All that lithe muscle that was hidden from view by the modest outfit the Dr had been wearing that day was now presented to him in all its wet, firm, perky glory. His stomach fluttered at the sight. He forced his eyes to meet Spencer's once more, hoping he hadn't been staring for too long.

"Uh… dinner's ready," and he turned and bolted, only giving himself enough time to take in the flush on Spencer's cheeks, the look of mortification in his eyes. _His big, innocent, chocolate-brown eyes…_ He slapped himself as he descended the stairs, wondering what the hell had gotten into him all of a sudden.

*

Spencer urged the blood away from his face. He had nothing to be ashamed of. _Nothing_. He'd been covered by the towel, at least. He hurried back to his room, trying to convince himself that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. _But he saw me naked! Naked!_ The blood returned to his face, full force, as he remembered the look on Lupin's face. He couldn't deny the lust he'd seen in the man's eyes. _He even checked me out!_ This was the part he was most confused and embarrassed about. _Why would he look at _me_ like that? _He hurriedly dried himself and changed into something comfortable, but presentable to wear to dinner. He didn't think he should wear his pyjamas in someone else's house. Someone he didn't know, anyway.

Finally able to keep his blush at bay, Spencer made his way downstairs. He then realised, he didn't know where the kitchen was.

"In here," a voice called out. He let out a relieved breath, glad he didn't have to call out in someone's house.

"Thanks," he said, entering. He stopped, taking in the smell. It was delicious. He could smell the herbs and spices and meat in the soup. He could even smell fresh bread! "You… you made fresh bread?"

"Uh, yeah. I did that today. It's just out of the oven, actually." Remus didn't meet his eyes. He was focussed on serving the soup and bread. "Would you like some wine with your dinner?" He finally looked up. Spencer made note of the slightly pink cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. He nodded, taking his place across from Lupin, who brought an old-looking bottle from a wine rack above the fridge. He didn't recognise the name or label, but it looked expensive. Old and expensive. _He's well-off, by the looks of things._ He accepted the glass with a smile. He liked Lupin. He was easy to be around. He didn't feel as though he needed to say something to break the silence. He rarely felt like that with one of his team members, back home. It was a nice change.

**

"I… I'm sorry I walked in on you, Dr Reid." Finally, Remus got up the courage to apologise.

"You didn't walk in on me. I was leaving the bathroom." By now, it seemed the young doctor was over the initial embarrassment of the earlier incident. Remus wished he could be so confident.

"I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to see you… like that." He cleared the table, setting the dishes in the sink to do later. With magic, while Spencer was asleep.

"It's ok. I mean, I'm not used to people seeing me… 'like that'." He stood up to help with the dishes.

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I'll do them later. You must be tired. I'll let you get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll wake you up at around eight. That should give you a good rest."

"Oh. O-ok. I guess I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Yes, good night, Dr Reid."

**

Remus awoke early, as usual. He showered and dressed, hoping to start the day in a positive way. He decided to make Spencer breakfast in bed. He owed the kid for the previous day's awkwardness and accommodation disasters. It was the least he could do.

Humming to himself, he made some toast and tea for his own breakfast before setting about making pancakes, omelettes and fruit salad for Spencer. He didn't know if the American liked tea, but knew he liked coffee. So, he made a fresh pot, placing a small jug of milk and a pot of sugar next to the steaming cup of rich brown liquid. _It reminds me of his eyes…_ he frowned, trying to get his mind from how attractive the young man was.

*

Spencer awoke to the wonderful smell of coffee. And not just any coffee. It was Arabica. His eyes fluttered open just as there was a knock on his slightly ajar door. Lupin saw he was awake and walked in with a tray laden with food. He'd made Spencer breakfast in bed. He felt his jaw drop as Lupin sat the tray on the bedside table.

"It was the least I could do after everything that happened yesterday." He shrugged, rubbing his upper arms nervously. "If you like, we can start your questions before I take you to check into the hotel at twelve." He looked at the floor. _Another nervous habit. Interesting. _Spencer wondered just what had happened to Remus Lupin.

"That was very nice of you, thank you. But you really didn't have to go to any trouble. You've let me stay here for the night. That's already more than I feel comfortable accepting." He looked back down at the covers, playing with the cuffs of his pyjama sleeves.

"Not at all. When you're ready, I'll meet you in the drawing room. It's the room you pass on the way to the kitchen, with the grandfather clock in it." He turned and left, before Spencer could get in a word.

It took Spencer about ten minutes to be able to eat a decent amount of the food on the tray. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, so he ate until he couldn't fit anymore. But, he did drink all of the coffee. It was absolutely perfect. And the fruit salad was so fresh and ripe. And the pancakes and omelette were so light and fluffy. Lupin was an absolute wizard in the kitchen.

*

Remus contented himself with reading a book while waiting for Spencer to freshen up and make his appearance in the drawing room. He was fighting the temptation to find a reason to walk in on the boy again. But he forced himself to sit still and read something while the man got ready. _I suppose I should prepare what I want to say to him… how I'm going to answer his questions._

It took another fifteen minutes for the American to make his appearance. Remus had heard him take the tray into the kitchen.

"I couldn't find anything to wash the dishes with…" he mumbled apologetically.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it later." He smiled again at the boy, to make him feel more comfortable. "Would you like to get started, now?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." He took out a small notebook and a pen from his jacket pocket, waiting to be asked to sit.

"Oh, sorry. Please, sit down." Remus wondered where his manners had gone. He wasn't usually like this. _I must be going senile. At forty-three._

**

Two hours later, Remus was an emotional wreck. He felt like he wanted to cry at the same time as feeling like ripping out Fenrir Greyback's throat for everything he'd done to not only himself, but all the other children who'd survived… and those who hadn't.

"Do you need a moment?" Spencer's tentative voice reached his ears as he stood before the fireplace, staring at the grate. He had a white-knuckled fist resting on the mantle next to his head.

"No. No, I'm fine." He pushed off the mantle and took a calming breath before sitting on the couch again. "Do you have any more questions?" He hoped not. This man had the ability to draw so many answers and emotions from him. It was like he had his own kind of magic.

"I think we can call it a day. I know this must drag a lot of bad memories for you." He replaced the lid on his pen and closed his notebook, putting them both back in his pocket.

"Thank you," Remus whispered, pulling his feet up under him, wrapping his arms around himself, staring at the carpet.

*

Spencer's heart clenched at the soft words from the man before him. Every time he had to question a witness or a victim, he felt sorry for them. But with Remus Lupin, he felt it a lot more. He didn't know why, but this man was able to make him sympathise on a deeper level. It hurt him to see such a soft-spoken, kind-hearted man so deeply affected by something that had happened to him in his childhood. Throughout the years, he'd been contacted by the man who'd attacked him. Once every month, he'd receive a letter from the un-sub, asking to meet with him. He'd always refuse, burning each letter until he'd given the last few to the police as evidence.

"He only contacts you once a month? Is there a particular date each month?" Spencer couldn't help it, he had to ask one more question.

"No. It isn't the date that's important. It's the moon. Every full moon." Remus' eyes widened and he covered his mouth as though he'd let that slip without meaning to. For some reason, Spencer felt that that was vital information to his case.

"I see." He didn't really know the significance, but he was going to find out.

"I think… I think I should take you to the hotel, now." Remus spoke as softly as usual, but with a finality that Spencer couldn't ignore. He'd overstayed his welcome.

"Of course. Thank you. And, I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"No," was all the reply he received before Lupin helped him with his luggage once more. They still had about an hour and a half until he could check into the hotel. But the forty-five-minute drive would give them something to do for a while at least.

_At least he hasn't turned out to be a psychopath,_ he thought as he buckled his seat belt.

***

Remus sat with Spencer in the reception of the hotel for nearly an hour, in silence, before it was time to check in. It wasn't awkward at all. For this both men were grateful. Both understood that now was not the time for conversation or any more questions. They simply let each other mull over their own thoughts.

"Welcome to the London Royale, how may I help you?" There was a different woman at the desk this time. She was young and cheerful with red hair and bright blue eyes. She kind of reminded him of Ginny. Remus suspected the other one preferred to not have to deal with him again. He smirked, hoping she got fired for her rudeness and unprofessional attitude. _Where are these angry thoughts coming from?_ He forced them away, waiting for Spencer to finish with the receptionist. "Very good, sir. A clerk will bring your luggage up shortly. Will you require wake-up calls or daily room service?" The young woman smiled at Spencer suggestively, winking at him.

"Uh… no. No thanks." He took the key from her, looking uncomfortable when her fingers brushed along his in what he considered gratuitous intimate contact.

He startled slightly when he heard a growl from right behind him. Lupin was glaring at the perky redhead, his fists clenched. He looked quite impressive. _He's formed some kind of attachment to me. After helping me yesterday, he must see me as his to protect… and if he senses any discomfort, he comes in to defend me. He's slightly possessive… and passive aggressive. He wouldn't do anything to anyone, but the threat is there enough so he doesn't have to. Interesting._ He smiled at Lupin once more, to show him everything was ok and to calm him down.

*

_What the hell is wrong with you, old man? You're acting like a complete nutcase! You've probably scared Spencer half to death!_ He looked over, noticing the calming smile the young man was giving him. He immediately felt sheepish and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking at his shoes. "I'll uh… I'll leave you to get settled, shall I?" He turned to leave with a resigned-sounding sigh.

He turned back at the sound of approaching footsteps. Spencer had come after him.

"Mr Lupin," he sounded a little nervous. _Great, you _did_ scare the poor bugger._ "Are we still meeting at seven? We… we don't have to continue with the questioning. We could have… tea?" Remus couldn't believe his ears. He was being asked to tea. By Spencer Reid. A man who'd known him all of twenty-four hours.

"S-sure. That would be lovely," he found himself answering. "I'll pick you up at seven." Without waiting for an answer, he hurried back to his car.

**

Spencer unpacked his suitcase, taking time to make sure he had everything in order. He grabbed a few books from his carry-on and placed them in the drawer of the bedside table, the one he was in the middle of was placed on top, next to the lamp. He was rather enjoying this one. It was actually about two men. He'd never read homo-erotica before. But this was one of the ones printed in English at the airport in Hong Kong, so he'd bought it without really taking notice of what it was about.

The two main characters, another Armand and his English lover, James, were in an epic battle against the forces of prejudice and anti-gay marriage laws in modern New York. It was full of smut. And, surprisingly, Spencer found himself enjoying the plot and action as well as the… action. He found himself aroused with one of the more graphic love-scenes and had to take care of it in the bathroom. _Well, there you go, Spencer. You're not as straight… or asexual, as you thought. Perhaps a lack of ideal male role-models in your life has led you to search for a strong male lover to make you feel safe and/or secure in another sort of male/male relationship_, he mused, returning to his book. _Or maybe it's just hot and you're as randy as a teenager. A virgin teenager._ He shrugged, not too worried about his sexual awakening at the moment. He was just glad it hadn't occurred in high-school. _Just another reason to get beaten up._ He sighed, a little unsure about how to feel about his revelation. He wasn't worried about what people thought, but he wasn't entirely certain how homosexual men went about the courting process. He assumed it wasn't too different from heterosexual courtship. But then, he had no experience with that either.

Soon, it was time for him to get ready for his date with Lupin. _It's not a date! God, you've been gay for an hour and you're already reading too much into things like this!_ He rolled his eyes at himself and showered, glad there was no one there to walk in on him this time. _Not that you'd particularly mind Remus Lupin walking in on you, now. Not that you did before, either. _He groaned in frustration at his thoughts. Now that he really knew his preferences, it seemed his mind wanted to catch up on all the perverted thoughts he'd missed out on over the last decade or so. _Just great._

***

Remus paced his living room. He was, again, nervous about meeting up with Spencer. He'd accepted the invitation to tea and it was too late to cancel. Short of having to go to hospital or dying, he couldn't see a legitimate way out of going. Sometimes he wished he could just sew his mouth shut.

Sighing, he cast a quick charm on himself to freshen himself up. He'd had a shower and changed, but he felt tired. It was the full moon in two nights and he was in the 'constantly-tired' stage. Tomorrow, he knew he'd be full of energy. He'd probably do some work in the garden again. Or perhaps get around to some chores that had been neglected in the past few weeks since Sirius' trip to the South Pacific with the Weasley Twins. The ex-con had signed a partnership to the twins' joke shop and was touring with them, trying to expand the business world-wide. Remus knew it was still a kind of holiday for his friend. After visiting Japan, the twins and Sirius had decided to take a 'holiday' in Australia for a few weeks. Remus remembered snorting at the letter he'd received from them. Holiday, indeed. He could always trust Sirius Black and the Twins Weasley to cheer him up.

Rousing himself from his memories once more, Remus grabbed his keys and left to pick up Spencer. He had no idea where to take him, but was actually getting more excited the closer he got.

*

Spencer waited outside the hotel, figuring it would be easier if Lupin were to just pick him up from there. He didn't have to wait long, this time. Lupin was on time. He grinned when the car pulled up right in front of him. The man behind the wheel giving him the familiar shy, lop-sided smile. The blue eyes shone from behind long, slightly messy, sandy-blonde hair. Spencer found his breath hitching, as he greeted his new friend, getting into the passenger seat.

"Settled in, ok?" asked Lupin, as he pulled back out into the traffic.

"Yeah, it's a nice room. Thanks again, by the way. I'm not really that assertive when it comes to situations like that. When I work abroad, I usually have my reservations held under the BAU's name, so I don't have to worry about stuff like that. But, for this paper, I'm going it alone, I guess you could say."

"Why? If it's your job, why don't you stay under the BAU?"

"Well, it's not really a case I've been given. It's more of a personal-interest. I'm writing this paper outside of work. I hope I can give as much insight as I can gain from it, too." He shrugged, pulling his sleeves over his hands, clenching his knees together, hunching his shoulders.

"Thank you," said Remus in his soft voice, again.

"Why?"

"Well, you've taken an interest in a case that has affected so many lives. You're obviously very good at what you do, so for you to take an interest in something like this is very fortunate for the people involved. Which includes me. And… I guess I'm just grateful." It was his turn to shrug self-consciously. Spencer thought it was adorable. He had an urge to wrap his arms around Lupin and hold him tight. But he pushed that aside. The man was driving.

*

Remus felt silly. He'd thanked Spencer for doing his job. It wasn't as though he'd taken the case just because of Remus. But… he was still grateful for the effort he knew Spencer would put into the investigation. He wished there were more people like Dr Spencer Reid in the world.

"So," he began, trying to make more of an effort to be nice. "Do you have any preferences?" He gave a quick glance to his passenger, taking a turn into a street he knew had a few different cafes and restaurants.

"Somewhere that serves good food and coffee?"

"Doable," Remus smiled, pulling up in front of a small café/restaurant. "My nephew and his wife enjoy this place. They introduced me to it, actually." He put the hand break on, turning off the ignition. He really had to thank Harry and Ginny for showing this place to him. He came here when the silence of Grimmauld Place became too oppressive.

Spencer just smiled at him. _I bet this kid could smile at a Dementor._ He got out and led the way.

***

Their dinner went by smoothly. Remus was delighted to find out just how smart Spencer was. He rarely met anyone he could speak on an intellectual level with. And he even enjoyed it when Spencer had to explain a few things to him. It was the best night he'd had in a long while. By the end of the evening, he was reluctant to part company.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Spencer," he used the doctor's name intentionally, knowing it meant a progression in their relationship.

"So did I. Thanks again, Mr Lupin."

"Remus," he corrected, now comfortable with at least that familiarity.

"Remus." He received a heart-warming grin.

"I should take you back to the hotel. You must be tired. It's only your first day in London."

"Yeah, actually, if that's ok."

The car ride was once again silent. Comfortably so.

"Hey, do you know where I could rent a car? I can't have you driving me everywhere."

"Uh, yeah. There's a place a couple of streets from your hotel. I'll take you there tomorrow, if you like."

"No, I can't ask that of you. You've already done so much."

"It's my pleasure. You're investigating a case that only a few volunteer officers work. It means a lot."

"You don't have to go to work?"

"No… no, I have my own money." He didn't like to talk about the money he'd inherited from Albus. He felt terrible, but grateful at the same time. He hated hand outs, but without it, he didn't think he'd be able to live very long in the Wizarding world. And he couldn't get a job in the Muggle world, either. He didn't know enough about anything. He wasn't even able to get a tertiary education because he'd never attended a Muggle school.

"I see. Well, I really appreciate it," Spencer lay a gentle hand on his arm as they arrived at the hotel. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow." He was a little dazed. The gorgeous little creature had willingly touched him. On the arm. In an intimate, friendly gesture. Not even Harry or Sirius did that. Sirius gave him huge, crushing bear hugs, or put an arm around his shoulders and Harry hugged him hello, but none of it was the same. The brief touch sent a warm feeling up his arm and throughout his body.

Spencer just gave him his usual closed-mouth smile and left the car. Remus sat in the car for a couple of minutes before he was able to drive away. A goofy smile on his face the whole way home.

***

They made the trip to get Spencer his car for the next four weeks. It didn't take long and Remus ended up leaving earlier than expected anyway. He'd forgotten that Severus was due to drop off his wolfsbane potion that afternoon.

"Damnit, wolf, I'm not your maid. I will not wait for you to decide to grace me with your presence!" the snarky man was waiting on the front step of Grimmauld Place when Remus pulled in. He smiled affectionately at his friend's grousing.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I was helping a friend." He led Severus inside, taking the potion from him. "Would you like some tea?"

"It's the least you can do after making me wait for half an hour," he sniffed, sitting at the head of the table. Remus grinned. Severus was another person he could count on to make him smile. Even if the git didn't mean to do it.

"Black, with no sugar?"

"You know I have it with milk and half a spoon of sugar."

"Of course, how could I forget?" He chuckled, taking a small pleasure in ruffling the Potions Master's feathers. "I'll get your payment while the kettle boils." He set the old kettle on the stove, leaving to get the five galleons. "I wish you'd let me pay you the same price as everyone else, Severus. You know I can afford it, now."

"Lupin, I have no idea what you mean. I charge you more than most, you insufferable fool." Remus rolled his eyes. He knew very well that Severus charged everyone else at least twice what he paid. If not more.

"Git."

"Wolf."

**

Today was the full moon. Spencer wondered what time Remus' letter would come. He knew the man still got them from his attacker. He'd seen one from the previous month. He'd been in to visit the police station that he'd been in contact with for the past few months. They'd given him some of the evidence to look at, including the letters Remus had given them. They always said the same thing, in the same handwriting.

_Join me, cub._

He wondered at the use of "cub". _Is it an endearment? What's the significance? And what kind of cub could he be referring to? Lion? Bear?... wolf. Full moon… wolf. He thinks of himself as some kind of wolf… a werewolf? The Alpha?_ He was excited at this possible breakthrough into the un-sub's mindset. He wanted to contact Remus as soon as possible. He knew where he lived, but he'd never been given a contact number. He knew Remus didn't have a job, but he could have other kinds of previous engagements that Spencer didn't know about. Well, he'd wait until about seven. It should be ok to drop by to tell Remus his exciting news. Who knew? This could lead to finding the un-sub. Any traits or notable obsessive behaviour regarding wolves or the need to be in control – the Alpha – could lead to the identification of the suspect!

At around seven, Spencer arrived at number twelve Grimmauld Place, hoping Remus was home.

There were no lights on. The car was in the drive, but everything seemed as though Remus had retired early for the night. Dejectedly, Spencer turned and made his way back to his rental.

The sound of something smashing made him turn back. The sound of someone's pained shriek made him rush up to the door and pound on it, calling for Remus to let him in. He received no answer but more sounds of things being broken and the whimpering howls of anguish. Someone was being hurt! He reached for his gun. It wasn't there. _You idiot! You fucking idiot!_ He cursed himself a fool even as he found his pepper spray. _It will have to do. I don't hear gunshots, so for now, it seems ok. _He tried the door, finding it locked. He decided one good kick would get him in.

It worked. He was in after literally kicking down the door. He held his mace out before him, ready to spray anyone who could pose as a threat. The crashing and howling was coming from upstairs.

He reached the second floor, only to find there was another two stories to the house. But the noise seemed to be coming from the next floor, so he crept up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. He winced when a step creaked, holding still, hoping no one heard. After a few more seconds of silence, the crashing and whimpering began again. He made his way up the rest of the stairs, hoping he'd make it in time. _Oh, God! What if it's the man who's been sending him the letters? What if Remus' refusal to acquiesce pushed him to assert his dominance? But after forty years? The man must be at least in his sixties! Just from the sound of it, the physical power he must have is impossible!_ He broke away from his musings when a howl sounded. He wondered if Remus' neighbours could hear the noise. He hoped someone was calling the authorities. It sounded like there was a wolf in the house!

He made his way to the room the noises were coming from. He heard something heavy slam into a wall before hearing a low whine. He had to do something! When he heard the next round of crashing and whining, he kicked the door in, entering mace-first, shouting "Freeze!" What he found was not what he was expecting.

Spencer dropped his mace, and his jaw. Before him stood the biggest wolf he'd ever seen. As soon as he'd entered the room, the wolf had its eyes trained on him, taking in his every move. It sniffed the air in his direction, no doubt assessing whether or not he was a threat. He took a slow step back, stopping mid-stride when a low, threatening growl came from the wolf.

He brought his foot back next to his other one, willing himself to keep from fleeing. That would only make the situation much worse. He slowly lifted his right hand, palm up, for the creature to sniff. He didn't know if it would work with what he thought this thing was, but he hoped the principle was the same. It was still a canine.

The animal slowly stalked forward, its deep blue and gold-flecked eyes still trained upon him. He was glad he'd not lost control of his bladder like he knew most people would in this situation. He wondered why that was…

The feel of a cold nose and hot breath on his palm brought him from his musings, making him aware once more, of the danger he was in.

The wolf sniffed his hand, gently taking it into its mouth, giving it a little nip, though not hard enough to break the skin. It was a warning. The wolf was in charge. He had no doubt.

Before he knew it, the wolf backed him up to the bed. It was a large, four-poster canopy bed. It was huge; made of sturdy English oak and was up to his waist. He assumed there were steps on the other side.

The wolf had him pinned. He couldn't escape even if he was foolish enough to try. He kept his hands where the wolf could see them, hoping this would prevent any dominant behaviour. A whimper escaped his throat when the wolf's nose made contact with his crotch. It snuffled around his pelvis for a while, seemingly looking for something. Apparently impatient, the wolf growled, grabbing the belt of Spencer's pants in its mouth and ripping it all off in one tug. He was left in his underwear, shoes and a shirt. The wolf then resumed its snuffling.

After a while, it started licking the front of his underwear with its very large, very wet, very warm tongue. To Spencer's horror, the attention his nether region was receiving began to affect him. He let out another whimper, hoping nothing too bad would come from this.

The wolf kept licking his crotch until he had quite a prominent erection. He would have been completely embarrassed if he wasn't so terrified.

Happy with its results, the wolf stopped licking. Just as Spencer felt he couldn't take anymore. He let out a soft moan, half with relief, half with frustration.

Suddenly, the wolf sprang up on its hind legs, revealing its own arousal. Spencer's eyes widened. He'd never seen anything so big. The wolf was much bigger than any canine he'd ever seen. Even the wolves he'd seen in the zoo as a child were nowhere near as big as this. This animal was close to the size of a smaller grizzly bear. And its penis was probably about the same size of a bear's too. He froze, hoping against hope that the wolf wasn't going to rape him as proof of its dominance.

"Oh, God…" he whispered, not really believing a higher being was out there, but anything else to say escaped his usually brilliant mind. "Oh, please… no," he backed up even further, his arms out to the sides, gripping the sheets and blanket until his knuckles were white.

The wolf took three, four uneasy steps forward on its hind legs, before it was on top of Spencer. Its hind legs were on either side of Spencer's legs, its 'arms' were over his shoulders, the giant paws on the mattress behind his head. He could feel its erection against his own fading one. He looked up into the handsome face, hoping the eye contact didn't threaten it in any way. He could see its teeth. They were at least three inches long, its canines having to be about five inches. Spencer's breathing quickened as he started to panic.

Suddenly, the wolf started rutting against him. He could feel his own penis starting to respond again. Groaning, he closed his eyes tight, just wanting all this to be over.

The wolf rutted harder and faster against him, pressing itself along him wherever possible. Its head bent down near his neck, its hot breath panting in his ear. To his horror, this aroused him further. He could feel his erection throbbing even as the giant animal humped him. Soon, it was letting out whines. It was close to climax. And, so was he. He heard himself let out his own noises. Breathy moans escaped his throat as his hips bucked against the wolf. He tried to meet every thrust, but couldn't keep up with the furious pace. Soon, he moaned his peak into the thick golden-brown fir of the wolf's neck. Soon after, a low rumbling came from the animal as it ejaculated all over his front. The warm, thick substance staining his shirt, seeping through to his chest. He slumped back against the bed, the wolf still on top of him, but bracing most of its weight on its front legs. It was as though it knew its size could crush him.

When it seemingly got its breath back, the wolf pushed away from him, only to jump up onto the bed behind him. It gave a huff, calling his attention to it. He didn't move more than to tip his head back so he could look at the beast, upside down. It huffed again, reaching a paw out just before his head, dragging it back over the covers again. It wanted him on the bed.

_It can't be… but it's so intelligent. It's communicating with me._ He would wait and see, he guessed. At that moment, he was too tired to argue. He climbed up on the huge bed and lay on his back, next to the animal. He felt strangely calm after all of that. After all the fear and embarrassment, he felt calm. Almost numb. He supposed he was in shock.

He soon found himself being pushed over, so he was on his side, his back to the wolf. He then found himself being covered in one of the wolf's front legs. It was spooning him! Suppressing a slightly delirious giggle, Spencer curled up, one hand under the pillow, the other next to his cheek. He was exhausted.

**

Blinking in the sudden light, Spencer awoke. He was comfortable and warm. And not alone. He felt a warm body pressed against him, a strong arm holding him close, and a long leg entwined with his own. Gasping, he shot up, looking over at his bed partner. Remus Lupin.

"I knew it!" he practically shouted, startling the other man awake.

"What! What happened!" Remus shot up as well, looking around, startled. When he saw Spencer, he fell out of the bed. They'd apparently shifted over throughout the night, until Remus was on the edge. If things hadn't been so serious, or frightening, Spencer would have laughed at the poor man on the floor. However, in light of their current situation, he simple peered nervously over the side of the bed. Remus lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, a sad, guilty look on his handsome face. "Spencer?" He whispered, not turning to look at the younger man.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Oh, no," a soft sob escaped Remus as he hid his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He finally removed his hands and looked up at Spencer. He was crying. "Did I… did I hurt you? Bite you?" He made no move to get up. The guilt Spencer could see in his eyes almost broke his heart. This poor, kind, gentle man.

"No," he kept his voice barely above a whisper. "you didn't hurt me." A relieved sob was his reply, as Remus covered his face again.

"I'm so, very sorry," he whispered again, his hands moving to the sides of his face so his words weren't muffled.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything… much." He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to make Remus feel any worse than he already did.

"Much?" He turned to look at Spencer again. "What _did_ I do?"

Before answering, Spencer offered his hand to Remus, offering to help him up. He pulled Remus up, and waited for him to get back on the bed before he said anything more.

Realising he was naked, Remus covered himself with the sheets, blushing profusely.

"What did I do, Spencer?" he asked softly, staring at the sheets, gripping them harshly, twisting them.

"Uh… you… well, you were a wolf, for one," Spencer really wanted an explanation to that. "And… um… you made sure I knew you were in charge. You took my hand in your mouth. You didn't break skin, see?" he held his hands up for Remus to see. There were faint teeth marks, but nothing more. "Then… you… uh, dominated me a bit more." He blushed turning his own gaze to the sheets.

"Dominated… you mean I--"

"No! No. You just… humped. You didn't… penetrate… anything," he reluctantly showed Remus his soiled shirt. "See?"

"Oh, God… I… Spencer, I am so sorry!" He brought his hands up to hide his face once more.

Spencer's chest tightened. He felt so sorry for Remus. Now he could fill in quite a few blanks in his story. His theory about the Alpha male contacting him was pretty much correct. Except that he really _was_ a werewolf.

Looking over at Remus again, he noticed he was still covering his face, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. Shuffling over, Spencer knelt before the older man, bringing his hands to his wrists, prying Remus' hands from his face.

"It's ok. Look," he leant back for Remus to see, "no harm done." He smiled, trying to make light of the situation where possible. "I do expect you to take me to a movie, though. I think it's only fair." He grinned when Remus gave a small, grateful smile. When his eyes took in Spencer's complete appearance, he blushed, looking back down at the sheets.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh…" He didn't know how to explain that part.

"Kinky," was all Remus said, after a while. They burst into laughter, laying down next to each other on the bed again.

**

A couple of hours later, Spencer's stomach broke the silence. Remus chuckled, rolling onto his side, propping his head on a hand.

"Breakfast?"

"Please."

"Come on. You can have a shower while I fix my door and your breakfast."

"Your front door might need some attention, too."

"Duly noted," he smiled, getting up, walking around to Spencer's side and helping him out of the bed. "I guess I should explain things to you, huh?" He felt a lot more comfortable with the younger man now. He didn't know exactly why, but thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was still there, keeping him company, offering a comfortable silence, even after all he'd been through the night before. Remus had never had that with anyone before. Even the other Marauders had needed a day or so to process it all.

"That would be appreciated," said Spencer, picking up the remnants of his pants.

"Here, I'll fix those," Remus took the tatters from him, smiling at the doubtful look he received.

**

Soon, they were at the table, eating breakfast and drinking their tea and coffee. Remus decided he should explain everything on a full stomach.

Once they were both finished, they moved to the drawing room, sitting on the couch together, facing each other.

"Well, I guess the obvious thing comes first," said Remus, not yet meeting Spencer's eyes. "I'm a werewolf." Once he said that, he forced his gaze to meet Spencer's.

"Yes," was the only reply he received. He was shocked. _That's it?_

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

"Well… like you said, it was obvious."

"But… you're a Muggle! You're not supposed to take that kind of news so well!"

"I'm a what?"

"A Muggle," Remus paused, trying to decide where to start. With Wizards, or werewolves.

"What's a Muggle?" Spencer decided for him.

For the better part of an hour or so, Remus explained in as much detail as possible about Muggles and Witches and Wizards. He then went on to explain lycanthropy. During his explanation, Spencer remained silent, allowing him to explain things in his own way, in his own time. Finally, when he'd finished, Spencer said the two words he'd been waiting for since he started.

"Prove it." He wanted to see some magic. Fair enough.

"Ok," Remus allowed himself a grin as he summoned Spencer's tattered pants, taking his wand from the sheath up his sleeve. In front of Spencer, he mended the pants with a simple spell Molly Weasley had taught him many years ago. He handed the good-as-new pants back to their owner and waited for his reaction.

After a couple of minutes of inspection, Spencer stood up and put the pants on. When he went to do up his belt, finding he couldn't, he sighed. "You forgot my belt." Laughing, Remus obliged. He couldn't believe everything was going so well.

"Why are you taking all of this so well? Most people would be trying to commit me."

"Well, after last night, I'm not having any trouble believing you. Especially not after what I just saw you do. I guess I'm still a little in shock. I will need some time to come to terms with it, I know that much. I'm still too close to it all, if you know what I mean. I will need some time to myself to completely process and accept all that I've learned in the last twelve hours or so." He sat back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes briefly, contemplating something. What, Remus didn't know. He let the man think, knowing he needed to sort things out on his own.

"Are you an Alpha?" the sudden question startled Remus out of his own thoughts again.

"I… don't know. I'm not really part of a pack. My close friends are the only pack I've ever known."

"What about the man… Fenrir Greyback, is he your Alpha?"

"If I were a part of his pack, he probably would be, yes." He shrugged a little self-consciously. "But, I think I could put up a fair challenge." He grinned, "I'm at least Beta material, don't you think?" The cheeky grin lit up Remus' face, making his eyes sparkle with mischief. Spencer felt his breath hitch again. _God, he's gorgeous._

"Yeah, at least," he agreed breathlessly.

Remus could smell something coming from Spencer… he subtly sniffed the air, taking in the wonderful aroma. He could smell the man's pheromones. He was attracted to him! Being so close to the full moon, and smelling the hormones in the air, Remus' confidence was high. He decided to do what he'd wanted to since he met the dorky little angel. Inching closer, he leant in, pinning the younger man against the back of the couch, only barely a breath between them. He could feel the American's warm breath on his lips. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest, picking up speed, the closer he got. He stopped before he came into contact with those enticing lips, wanting to give Spencer the choice.

He waited what seemed like an eternity, but what was really only a second or two, before Spencer closed the distance, sealing his lips to Remus'. It was soft and tentative, a first kiss, Remus thought. He parted his lips, tracing Spencer's with his tongue. After a moment, he was allowed access. Remus slipped his tongue into Spencer's mouth as he swung his leg over, straddling the younger man. He brought his left arm up and around the American's shoulders, his right around his waist, both pulling him closer, until they were pressed firmly together. He pulled back slightly, reverting to gently nibbling the young man's lips. After a while, he felt gentle hands on his waist, not applying pressure, but there all the same. Remus pulled away completely to gauge his enigmatic young friend's reaction.

Spencer looked dazed. His eyes were half-lidded and slightly glazed, his cheeks were flushed pink with arousal, his lips were somewhat swollen and glistened with saliva. He looked thoroughly kissed. And not unhappy about it.

"Spencer?" Remus ran his hands through the soft, chocolate locks, bringing them to cup the flushed cheeks.

"Hm?" Finally, he met Remus' gaze. All the werewolf could do was chuckle.

**

Spencer grew bolder as they sat there so intimately. He slid his hands from Remus' waist, under his shirt, to run up and down his back, feeling the collection of scars. He pressed his lips to Remus', wanting to kiss away his pain.

The kiss deepened, arousing them more and more as their hands and tongues explored, their hips grinding together, creating the most delicious friction. Soon, they had to pull away from the kiss, pressing their cheeks together instead, continuing the dry humping and caressing.

Soon, Spencer found himself laying comfortably along the couch, his long legs spread, one over the back of the couch, one bent at an angle, his foot braced on the floor, his hips continuously rising to meet each of Remus' thrusts. Remus had his mouth latched to Spencer's neck, suckling the delicate skin, marking him. Spencer drew his hands from Remus' back, to his front, feeling just as many scars on his firm torso. He ran his hands over the wonderfully solid chest, ghosting over the nipples, feeling them peaked already. He moaned as he neared his climax, pressing himself closer to the man on top of him, willing him to come soon, as well.

He felt a strong arm lift him up, supporting his lower back, holding him close, as they both thrust into each other, each seeking their own and the other's release. He moaned again, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck holding him tight, gripping his shirt in his ecstasy. He could feel the other man's arousal, even through both his and his own pants. The heat, the throbbing pulse, the want. He was so close. So _close_. With one final, harsh rut, Remus bit down on Spencer's shoulder, bringing them both into a powerful climax. Each let out a wordless moan, holding the other tightly as possible, riding out their orgasms with gentle gyrations until finally, they came down to a pleasant buzz.

*

Remus lay Spencer back down on the couch, making sure his neck wasn't at an odd angle, before pushing himself up to look at the beautiful young man underneath him. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he hoped it was something good enough to keep Spencer for a while longer.

"Remus," Spencer's soft voice caressed his ears, bringing his attention to him once more. "That was…"

"Shh," he placed a kiss on the man's lips, allowing himself a quick taste before he pulled away again. "I know." He smiled, bracing his left arm to hold his weight while he smoothed his right hand over the enticingly mussed hair on his lover's head. He carded his fingers through it, slightly massaging. Placing another kiss on Spencer's lips, Remus pushed himself up, not wanting to crush the other man with his own weight.

They sat on the couch, cuddled together for a long while, neither really willing to move. Eventually, Spencer had to go.

"I have to go into the station today. I have other victims to interview. Do you have another note from Greyback to hand in?" He linked his fingers with Remus' kissing the back of the other man's hand.

"I know. And, yes. I do. It's exactly the same as all the others. He only ever asks. He never does anything about it. He always sends it by owl."

"Ok. I would still like to take it in, though. They might be able to find something on this one."

"Hm," Remus didn't really care. He knew what Fenrir wanted. He wanted a pack. He wanted his 'children'. All the dead children were the failed attempts at Turning. Remus still hated the bastard. He could never forgive him for what he'd done to him and so many others. But at that moment, he was happy. He was sated and content, holding his lover. It was all he needed at that point in time.

*

Even though he needed to go soon, Spencer stayed glued to Remus' side for another ten minutes or so, before asking, "Can I stay with you tonight?" He turned to look at the werewolf.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I could hurt you. I'm very dangerous." He tilted his head, resting it on Spencer's.

"I know you are. But… you didn't hurt me last time, and I burst in the room which you could very well have interpreted as a threat. I think if you keep taking… wolfsbane?... I'll be safe enough." He rested his unoccupied hand on Remus' thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. The elder sighed.

"Only if you have your gun with you. Loaded." He normally would never let anyone near him during this time. But Spencer had a point.

"Deal," he reached up and kissed Remus' cheek, before getting up to leave. "I really have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow. Leave your door unlocked this time?" Remus nodded, resigned to his fate for that night. He cast a quick cleaning charm on the both of them before Spencer finally dragged himself away.

***

The rest of the day went by torturously slowly, for Spencer. He interviewed the only two other survivors of Greyback's attack – a woman and a boy. The woman had been attacked when she was five, about thirty years ago. The boy was a recent survivor and was only eleven. He still had fresh scars and one of his fingers had been bitten off. The boy didn't speak very much and the woman spoke too much. Spencer had a mild headache by the time he'd finished with both of them.

He couldn't wait to get back to Remus' place. The thought of seeing the wolf again made him excited. He remembered every little detail about the night before. His eidetic memory never letting him forget anything. For this particular instance, he was glad. He analysed himself as he thought back over the previous night. He'd been terrified at first. When he'd thought the wolf was going to rape him he'd been frozen in fear, hoping he'd either pass out first, or the wolf would kill him quickly. But, when the wolf was thrusting itself against him, and when he'd found himself thrusting back, he could distinctly remember the thrill of excitement running throughout his body. He could remember the heavy pulses of arousal as he buried his face in the thick, soft fur, feeling the hot breath of the dangerous beast puffing against his neck as it frotted away. The thought of that happening again – and maybe something _more_ – had him excited again. He felt the fluttering in his stomach, the dull throb in his groin, as he thought about being penetrated by the wolf. Losing his virginity to the wolf.

All the way to Remus', in the car, Spencer had to run a palm along the rigid flesh between his legs. He couldn't tear his mind away from the possibilities the coming night held. When he pulled in to Remus' driveway, he took a few moments to gather his thoughts, and to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see a tall, dark, strangely handsome man exiting Remus' house. His eyes were as black as his greasy hair and the clothes he was wearing were extremely bizarre. _He must be a wizard!_ He smiled politely to the forbidding-looking man. He was taken aback when he received a shocked glare in return, before the man barged back into the house. _What on earth is going on? Is that… does Remus have… a lover?_ He got out of the car, his arousal completely gone, as he determinedly walked up the drive, up the steps and into Remus' house without so much as a knock.

"_What the bloody hell is he doing here! What is wrong with you, Lupin!_" Spencer heard a low, dark, angry voice coming from the kitchen. It didn't sound like a lover's tiff. _What kind of lovers use each other's surnames?_ He walked quietly to the kitchen, wondering what the problem was.

"Severus, calm down. Let me explain."

"_Explain! You shouldn't have to explain anything! He shouldn't be_ _here!_" The tall, dark man, Severus, was seething. He was gripping the back of a chair so tightly, his knuckles were white, and the wood was starting to creak. "_You stupid wolf! You could kill him! He's a Muggle! How are you going to--_" he was cut off by Lupin's hand being raised. The werewolf was leaning against the sink, an arms around his waist, the other elbow resting upon it.

"He knows, Severus. He… he found me last night. I didn't exactly invite him. Did I, Spencer?" He looked over Severus' shoulder, at Spencer. Severus spun around, glaring at the young man.

"N-no. Not exactly."

"'Not exactly'? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How do you just 'find' a werewolf?" He sounded incredulous. And angry. Very angry.

"I… I thought he was in trouble. So I… kicked his door in." Spencer looked at the floor, feeling like he was being scolded for breaking a school rule. _So this is Severus Snape. The man who makes Remus' wolfsbane. A 'Potions Master'._ He reluctantly met Severus' gaze again, relieved to see that it had softened somewhat. He thought he saw a hint of… respect in there. He blinked, and it was gone.

"Why are you still alive?"

"I… don't know."

"You two are possibly the most imbecilic people I have ever met. And that includes my First Year classes. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." He turned his glare back to Remus. "I will _not_ help you dispose of his mangled corpse! If you kill him, I will administer the lethal injection myself!" With that, he stormed past Spencer, letting himself out.

"Nice to meet you, too," mumbled Spencer. He wasn't sure of what to think of Severus Snape.

He looked up quizitively at Remus' chuckle. "That went very well. He could have obliviated you." At Spencer's even more confused look, he explained, "He could have removed your memory. But for that to happen, he would have seen everything that took place last night and this morning." He blushed a bit at that.

"I'm glad he didn't do that," Spencer muttered, his own blush making itself known.

"Me too," Remus grinned. "Hey, I have the potion here, if you'd like to see it."

"Sure," Spencer's curiosity was peaked. He always did love to learn or see something new.

Remus held out a large test tube full of what appeared to be green slime with chunks floating throughout. The smell that assaulted Spencer's nose when Remus took out the stopper was absolutely foul. He'd never smelled anything like it. And never wanted to again. He pulled a face when he saw Remus drink it down with only a minor wince.

"I'm used to it. And as long as it works, I don't mind the taste." He shrugged, rinsing out the tube, setting it to rinse on the sink.

**

While they waited for the sun to set, they made themselves comfortable in Remus' room. The werewolf undressed, explaining how he'd tear through his clothes if he didn't. Spencer just nodded and ogled the glorious body before him.

Soon, the moon was rising in the sky, pulling the wolf to the surface. Spencer watched in horrified fascination as Remus transformed into the wolf. The sound of snapping bones made Spencer wince, knowing it had to hurt Remus a lot to go through this three nights in a row, every month.

His eyes were glued to the transforming body writhing on the floor. He daren't go near Remus at this point, or he _would_ be bitten. He kept his ground, leaning against the bed, watching, waiting.

After several minutes, the giant wolf was where Remus had been only moments before. Its thick, golden-brown fur glinting in the pale moonlight, its eyes sharp and intelligent. Spencer could see the gold flecks throughout the deep blue. He knew this to be the trait of a werewolf. Without the potion, Remus' blue eyes would turn completely gold. Not a good thing.

After a while, Moony, as Spencer had been told its name was, stalked over to the man leaning against the bed. Spencer held out his right hand, palm up, waiting calmly for Moony to sniff and lick, and probably bite gently. Tonight, Spencer was calm. He'd known what to expect. He straightened up when the wolf pulled him by the hand, away from the bed. He waited to see what it would do.

Moony began snuffling again. Spencer let himself enjoy it this time. He allowed the animal to rub its nose around his penis, allowed it to tear off his pants. He let himself enjoy the large tongue that lapped at him until he was erect and throbbing. This time, the wolf even removed his underwear, carefully nipping a leg of the boxers and pulling it down. It let Spencer shuck them off the rest of the way before it returned to licking and rubbing.

Spencer leant back against the large bed, gripping the sheets tightly as he let the pleasure wash over him. He focussed on how that long, broad tongue pressed firmly to the underside of his penis, keeping an even pressure as it was trailed all the way along, until it gave a teasing flick at the head. He concentrated on how it would surround his testicles, seemingly caressing him for a moment before licking all around them and back up along his heavy penis. He was so aroused, he could feel his orgasm coming – no pun intended. If he'd been coherent enough, he would have chuckled at his lame joke.

Soon, the wolf was lapping at a faster pace, urging him to reach his climax. He didn't fight it. He let himself fall over the edge, into bliss. Moaning long and deep, Spencer allowed the wolf to clean him of his semen, loving the feel of the warm, wet tongue on his overly sensitive member.

He lay back, panting. It was suddenly very hot. So, he decided to remove the rest of his clothing. There wasn't really a point in having his shirt on anyway.

Moony watched as the human shed his clothes, revealing the small, delicate body to him. The wolf could smell the hormones radiating from Spencer. It was arousing him even more so than it had last night. Why? Because tonight was pure lust. Last night had been hampered by fear. This night would be more enjoyable for the both of them.

The wolf nudged Spencer to sit back against the bed, his head only nearly reaching the edge of the mattress. Spencer had no idea what was going on, but complied – mostly because he had to. He made himself comfortable, stretching his long legs out in front of him, in a V.

Moony then stalked over to the human, standing on his hind legs again, resting his forelegs on the bed, lining up the long, pink penis with Spencer's face. The FBI agent swallowed nervously. The wolf wanted him to… with his mouth? A growl from above, and an insistent thrust towards his face let him know exactly what he was supposed to do.

"But… you thrust too hard. You'll choke me." He hoped Remus could understand him. Somehow.

A low whine sounded as the hips in front of his face gave three, steady thrusts. He took that to mean that Moony would be careful, but he _had_ to do it. There was no arguing with a giant, Alpha werewolf. A _horny_, giant, Alpha werewolf.

Licking his lips, not sure how to feel about what he was about to do, Spencer leant forward, placing his hands gently on the sturdy hips in front of him, and enveloped the first inch or so of the large phallus in his mouth.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was salty, and just a bit on the bitter side. He gave a firm suck to the tip, feeling it twitch in appreciation. A long, low rumbling vibrated through the wolf, as it voiced its pleasure – or maybe frustration. Either way, Spencer was urged to continue. Not that he really minded.

He leant forward even more, taking in as much of the canine penis as he could. He sucked and licked, bobbing his head a few times before experimenting with light nibbles to the tip. The wolf seemed to like that – it bucked into his mouth, a whine slipping out.

Feeling a little braver, Spencer slid his hand gently from the wolf's hip to cup the large testicles in his palm. He slowly, gently massaged the delicate orbs, applying a firm pressure every so often. The wolf started bucking slightly, as he sucked and massaged. It encouraged him to go faster, wanting to bring pleasure to the handsome beast.

He slid his hand back and forth over the sac, rolling the testicles, squeezing, massaging, teasing, as he gripped what he couldn't fit of the slick penis in his mouth with the other hand, pumping faster and faster. Soon, he had Moony emitting huffs and whines, rutting into his mouth, close to coming. He felt the sac in his hand tightening, the shaft in his mouth thicken and twitch, before he a flood of semen rushed forth into his mouth. The amount of it almost made him choke, swallowing as much as he could, ignoring the bitter taste.

When the wolf pulled away, Spencer massaged his throat, realising just how much he'd taken in. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever done. He was fucking a werewolf. _Well, not yet,_ he thought, slumping back, chest heaving, trying to compensate for the lack of oxygen while fellating a large animal. Moony sat before him, watching him with a glint in his eyes. The night was still young.

After being given the chance to catch his breath, Moony was on him once more, this time, making him bend over the bed. His torso lay across the mattress, while his legs were nudged until they were spread in a somewhat large A. Spencer felt very exposed. He was excited. He was sure this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. He gripped the sheets, burying his face in them as he anticipated what would come next. He was looking forward to it more than he had anything else in his life.

The familiar wet warmth of the wolf's tongue ran along his crack. As it passed over his anus, he gasped in unexpected pleasure. He wanted more of this strange feeling. And he got it. Soon, Moony repeated the action, applying a firmer pressure this time. The third time, the tongue lingered at the winking little ring of muscle, wriggling slightly, making Spencer moan wantonly. He pressed back against the tongue, wanting more.

After several minutes of this wonderful torture, Moony managed to work his tongue into the tight opening of Spencer's anus. He thrust his tongue in and out of the tight passage, slightly nibbling with his large, sharp teeth. Spencer was delirious with pleasure. He pushed back against the intruding tongue every time it was pushed inside him. He slid a hand underneath himself to try and bring himself to completion, but Moony was having no such thing. A growl and a nip to an arse cheek had Spencer complying. But, soon, he was rubbing himself against the mattress between thrusting back to meet the heavenly tongue. But it wasn't enough. He needed a more substantial friction! He sobbed into the covers, fisting the soft fabric, hoping Moony would hurry up and _do something_.

He was not disappointed. He soon felt the mattress around him sink, as the wolf steadied itself on it once more. He felt the furry hind legs of the wolf's against the backs of his thighs, the head of the long, slick penis resting against his only somewhat stretched hole. He wanted this. He wanted it so much! He pushed back against the throbbing penis, feeling the pre ejaculate smear over his opening, causing him to moan and bury his face in the sheets once more, tightening his grip, tensing his arms and shoulders.

"Please," he whispered, desperate. "_Please_."

Without further ado, Moony thrust himself inside, completely sheathing his iron shaft in Spencer's anal passage. The man let out a long, agonised moan. It _hurt_. It hurt so much. It hurt more than he thought it would. He clenched his fists as tight as he could around the linen, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, trying to will the pain to pass.

A soft whine in his ear, followed by a comforting lick to his cheek and temple, helped him get past the initial penetration. Soft, quick licks to the side of his face let him know Remus was still there, trying to comfort him in the only way he could. He turned his face into the questing tongue, allowing the wolf to 'kiss' him better. He opened his mouth, allowing the wondrous muscle inside. He sucked it thrice before letting it go again. Soon, the pain was gone. All he could feel was the absolute fullness of the werewolf inside him. It was glorious. He pushed back, arching his spine wanting to be filled even more with his completely unconventional – and possibly illegal, once a month – lover. He felt hot breath at his neck, as Moony got ready to move.

Spencer was moaning long and deep, as his wolf hit his prostate over and over again. He'd never felt anything like it. He met the thrusts when he could. The wolf atop him was heavy and moved like lightning. He loved it. He tucked his arms under his torso, pushing himself up, trying to get closer to the beast riding him. Moony seemed to appreciate his efforts, so tucked his own forelegs under Spencer, clenching the strong muscles, holding him tight, smooth back to thickly-furred chest.

He was so close. So close, and yet, still couldn't find his release with his weeping erection being so cruelly neglected. He wriggled his arms free, hooking them around the large paws holding his chest so tightly. Reaching down with both hands, he started fisting himself furiously, in one hand, squeezing his sac in the other. In a few moments, he came. He came harder and longer than he ever had before. His semen flowed forth like a wellspring, coating his chest, Moony's paws and some of the linen below them in white, creamy liquid. His cry of ecstasy and the clenching of his anal walls around the wolf's shaft had Moony following shortly after, with a long, deep howl. He could feel the knot of the canine's penis swelling, pumping him full of the hot, sticky semen. If felt wonderful. He clenched his arse around the pulsing length on purpose, trying to milk everything from his lover that he could. He pressed back, rubbing his cheeks against the pulsing testes, bringing his hands up to grasp the strong arms that held him so tightly.

All too soon, Moony had emptied himself into Spencer, and both had ridden their orgasm to completion. Slowly, tenderly, Moony withdrew from his human, seemingly taking care to lay him back on the mattress as gently as he could. Spencer winced when the wolf slid out of him, leaving him to feel deliciously stretched and yet forlorn with emptiness. He gave a soft sound of disappointment, at the loss of his lover inside of him.

He felt himself being pushed up, onto the bed, by a strong muzzle. He helped move his body into a lying position as much as he could. After a second or two, Moony leapt up, over Spencer and onto the other side of the mattress, getting ready to settle down for the night.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Spencer was vaguely aware of his favourite tongue in the world licking his stomach and penis clean of his emissions. Drowsily bucking up into the warmth, he fell into a deep sleep.

***

Remus cuddled closer to the warm, firm body next to him. He pulled it closer, nuzzling his nose into the intoxicatingly-scented neck. He placed a tender kiss just below Spencer's ear before whispering "Good morning."

Spencer stirred a little, but refused to wake up. Remus had just the solution.

Propping Spencer's leg up with his own, Remus reached between them, inserting two fingers, finding his lover's hole still slightly stretched and wet from Moony's semen. Smiling against the slender neck, he began thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them, stretching the already-tightening passage. Spencer moaned in his sleep, pushing back against the questing fingers. A particularly harsh thrust right onto his prostate had him waking up with a loud cry of surprised pleasure.

"Remus!" he reached back, fisting a hand into Remus' hair, holding him tight as he was fingered to within a breath of coming. Before he could completely lose it, Remus removed his fingers, replacing them with his penis. He waited for Spencer to be far enough away from orgasm before thrusting in all the way, wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling him close as possible. "Oh, Remus… _move_," he gasped, pushing back. Chuckling, the werewolf withdrew slightly, before ramming straight back in, wrenching delicious little noises from the delicious little man impaled upon him.

It wasn't long before they were both ready to release. Remus wrapped his hand around Spencer's leaking cock, pumping it hard and fast, tearing a litany of moans and whimpers from his beautiful lips.

With one last, particularly harsh thrust, the way he knew Spencer liked, the both came within seconds of each other; Remus growling out Spencer's name, Spencer gasping Remus'.

*

Finally recovered from his breakfast orgasm, Spencer turned to face Remus, sighing as he slipped out. Kissing him long and deep, he smiled, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck, hiding his face just below Remus' ear. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning."

"I think I'm going to enjoy the next few months," he pulled back, grinning.

**

_AN: This is a birthday present for my friend Werewolf Groupie. Happy Birthday, my love! I hope you liked this fic. I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

_And to all my other readers out there, I hope you enjoyed this as well. :)_


End file.
